


Will You Ever Stop Talking?

by Big_Honkin_Soup



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, talkative claude von riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Honkin_Soup/pseuds/Big_Honkin_Soup
Summary: After a long week, Byleth wants to unwind and have a good time ;) with Claude, but his constant talking keeps getting in the way. Byleth finds a creative solution to her problem.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 46





	Will You Ever Stop Talking?

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I'm gonna be stereotypical and say this is my first smut I've ever written so go easy on me

"Ahh... Byleth... mmm just like that~" Claude moaned into Byleth's bare shoulder. 

It had been a long week. With the war going on, Byleth was kept busy, constantly training people or working on battle preparations, or just being stressed out in general with all the work that needed to be done. So, when she meet up with Claude for another one of their night-time escapades, she wanted nothing other than to unwind and forget about the world. Forget about people constantly approaching her with new requests, questions, or suggestions. She knew Claude was beyond stressed out as well, worried about making the wrong move. Everything about the war felt so risky. That, perhaps, is why she found herself frequently spending the night with Claude, sometimes innocent nights of lighthearted fun... other times like tonight. 

Claude sat on the edge of his bed with Byleth straddling his lap, grinding her hips into his and causing a lot of friction in his pants. He had stripped her down to her underwear and bra, while having his own shirt removed. She was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, taking her time to move all the way along his length and man did it feel amazing. 

"ugh I don't want this to ever end" He groan as he kissed her neck. "gods above, you are so beautiful."

"Will you quiet down, someone might hear you if you keep going on like that" Byleth hissed into his ear.

"Oh, don't worry about that. No one sleeps in the rooms next to mine anymore" He said then pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Still. Keep it down Claude. Someone could walk by." 

His hands explored her around her body, gliding over her back, down her arms, over her stomach and breasts. She let her hands settle on his shoulders, focusing more on her lower half. She kissed him a bit lazily, enjoying taking her time with him, feeling how hard he had gotten in just the couple of minutes they had spent together. She moved one of her hands along the back of his neck and tangled it into his hair.

"Mmm. fuck- uuu I love it when you pull on my hair." 

She smirked a bit and started to dry hump him faster and he began to thrust his hips into her as best he could while sitting. 

"gods faster. Fuck Byleth, I wanna rip those panties off of you right now and fuck you till the sun comes up"

She stopped moving against him, earning her a dramatic pout from Claude. "What did I say about keeping it down? Not another peep out of you."

It was pretty normal for Claude to be talkative while having sex with Byleth, so it wasn't a new thing for her and definitely not unexpected, she just wasn't in the mood to hear him go on. She knew he meant well, trying to express how much he adored her and how good of a time he was having, but after being talked at all week she just wasn't in the mood for his constant sayings. 'This should shut him up' She thought to herself as she slid off his lap and down to her knees in front of him. She leaned over and his zipper with her teeth and slowly un-zipped his pants, using her hands to unbutton then and slide them down his legs.

"wow, Teach, that was quite the show" Byleth glared at him. "Oh, right sorry. You want me to be quiet. I'll try my best" He said with a wink and a smirk.

Byleth started to kiss and nip along his thighs and lower abdomen while Claude bit at his lip, holding back the urge to comment on how sexy his view was. Finally she slid his underwear off as well, grabbing the base of his cock and running her hand down the length while kissing the tip. She used her other hand to start to message his balls and begun to take his cock into her mouth. She glanced up to see Claude absolutely flushed in the face, biting at one of his hands and struggling not to moan. 'He's being good, time for a reward' she thought as she took all of him into her mouth and hummed.

"fuck Byleth, how do you expect me to quiet when you move your gorgeous mouth like that!" Even Claude thought that exclamation was a bit loud, but it was too late to take it back. Immediately, she moved off him and stood up.

"And here I was thinking you were finally being good for once. Wait here and don't you move or say anything unless I'll just find a way to get myself off without your help." She walked over to the other side of the room and slipped on his dressing robe. "I'm gonna grab something from my room really quick, I'll be back in a minute tops. Don't do anything while I am gone, especially not touch yourself." She said sternly at him, but soften her expression to kiss him lightly and show she wasn't actually pissed at him.

She scampered out and Claude had a mental debate on obeying her orders or not. Byleth wasn't always the more dominant one during sex, but she definitely enjoys doing so when she is in the mood for it. Claude didn't mind at all, thought it was fun to act up and she what kind of punishments she would make for him. He did try to follow her orders, but it just wasn't in him to not cause trouble.

Byleth opened the door and slid back in the room, now carrying a bag. She slowly removed the robe and tossed it aside and seductively walked over to Claude, who was right where she left him. She set the bag down on the bed beside him and he looked over at it, curiosity tugging at his mind. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled his attention back towards her before he could see the bags contents, leading him into a deep kiss as she gently stoked along his beard. 

She broke the kiss to say, "Since I know you won't behave, I am just going to have to make you obey me."

Now that caused Claude's heart to flutter. He watched as Byleth pulled a long piece of cloth from the bag. She used her thumb to force open his mouth and hold down his jaw and she stuffed the cloth in his mouth and wrapped it around his head a couple times to effectively gag him. She smirked, clearly proud of herself and he felt himself someone get more turned on, which he thought wasn't possible. 

"Good luck trying to speak now, my Golden Deer." Byleth teased, followed by muffled words from Claude she couldn't understand. "Serious talk real quick, if anything becomes too much, even slightly, tap twice with your hand or knee. Either the bed or me, or anything and I'll stop and remove your gag. Sound good?" Claude nodded. "Perfect." 

She guided Claude's hands around her back where her bra clasp was and he unclasped her bra, casting it off to the side. She sank down to her knees again and resumed where she left off, taking his dick in her mouth and hand. A string of muffled lewd noises came from Claude and his hands worked their way into her hair. She continued working on him until his muscles started to tense up and it was clear to her he was close. She pulled off of him and he let out a frustrated noise. She laid down on her back on the bed and spread her legs apart wiggling a little. 

"What? I don't deserve a turn? You can't use your mouth but you have two perfectly good hands, don't you?"

Claude said something into his gag that sounded a lot like "I'm going to make you scream my name." to Byleth. He shifted in front on her and slowly ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, skipping over the area she wanted him to touch the most and glided over her stomach. Slowly he pulled her panties down and tossed them out of the way. She relaxed into the bed and sighed as he continued to moves his hands around, it was his turn to tease her, but she didn't mind as it felt so nice. Gently, he ran his thumb over her clit and down to her opening, stroking back and forth a couple times. She was already soaking wet and he slid in a figure from his other hand into her, adding a second quickly after. He used his other hand to rub little circles over her clit. He curled his figure and hit the sweet spot to see her grasp at the mattress and moan,

"That's right Byleth. Moan for me." Claude said into his gag, causing Byleth to giggle a bit. He looked at her a it perplexed.

"You sound funny like that. I like it." she teased him and he scowled a bit, adding a third finger into her and she quickly fell back against the mattress again. He watched her face as he continued, speeding up his motions. She squeezed her eyes shut and he felt her thighs try to tighten around his arms. 

"Wait, Claude" She said rather breathily. "I don't want to- ahhh- to climax just yet."

Again the temptation to disobey her was strong, but he listened to her for once and slid his figures out of her. After catching her breath for a second, Byleth sat up and grabbed the bag again. Claude cocked his head at her. "More?"

She winked at him. "Lay down on you stomach. Now." she said firmly. 

Claude didn't budge, instead he sat back on his haunches and gave her a defiant look. She knew he couldn't behave for so long, he would have to be a brat about something. 

"Claaauude, please, my dearest?" she cooed and moved closed to him, playing with his hair and beard gently with her hands, trying the sweet route into getting him to listen to her. He threw his hands up in the area in an exasperate way of saying "Now why would I do that?"

"Fine. Be stubborn, just means I'm going to have to punish you later." In a quick movement, she pulled him down to the mattress, wrestling with him till he ended up on his stomach with Byleth on his back, pining his hands down tightly. He put up a fight, but ultimately he was stronger than her and must have allowed her to pin him like this, but still Byleth wanted to make sure he was good, so she asked him, loosening his grip to give him plenty of opportunity to tap twice with his hands. But instead, Claude nodded, thinking to himself that he was more than fine with this and muttering something incredibly dirty into the cloth in his mouth.

Byleth grabbed both of his wrists with one of her hands and reached into the bad with her other to grab some rope and began to tie Claude's hands behind his back. 

"Now, remember when I said I would have to punish you?" A nod from Claude. "Well time for that."

Byleth sat back down on the bed and hoisted Claude into her lap, face down and bent over her knee. He was heavy, but she managed to move him. Without hesitation she landed a firm smack on his ass. The moan she got out of him caused her to blush momentarily. She smack him again and heard him moan "Oh fuck" 

"Three more and then your punishments done." 

Each smack made him moan louder than the last and Byleth almost wanted to continue, but then again she wanted him inside of her. Now. Especially after hearing those moans. She rolled him over onto the bed and straddled his hip, reaching down and guiding him into her, causing both of them to gasp. It didn't take her long before she started to move up and down along his cock. Claude strained against his restraints and Byleth ran her hands along his abs and chest. She knew neither of them would last long. He began to thrust up in time with her and she felt her muscles begin to tighten.

Claude didn't dare look away as she reached her climax, her muscles tightening around his dick sending him over the edge as well. 

After coming down from her climax and a few last lazy thrusts from Claude, Byleth slid off of him and collapsed into the bed beside him. Gently, she unbound the cloth around Claude's mouth and kissed him sweetly, undoing his hands soon after.

"I didn't go too far did I?" She asked him.

"Oh gods no. Not at all." He answer and kissed her. "Ready for round two?- kidding I'm all worn out."


End file.
